The Different
by bimaekim
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo memiliki banyak perbedaan. Akankah perbedaan itu membuat mereka terus bersama atau sebaliknya? This is Kaisoo fanfic GS!


**Title : The Different**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Krystal, Jongsoo(OC), other.**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo, Kaihun(a little bit)**

 **Warning : GS! Out of summary!**

 **Summary : Jongin dan Kyungsoo memiliki banyak perbedaan. Akankah perbedaan itu membuat mereka terus bersama atau sebaliknya?**

 **Like or Doesn't like, please review after read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

Mereka telah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil. Jongin lahir setahun lebih awal dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin, Kyungsoo.

Dua orang yang sangat jauh berbeda dalam segala hal.

Jongin, namja berkulit tan yang sangat ceria.  
Kyungsoo, yeoja berkulit putih pucat dengan sifat yang sangat tertutup.

"Soo, tteokpokinya terlalu pedas"  
"Diam dan makanlah Jongin. Bagiku ini tak ada rasanya sama sekali"  
Jongin tidak suka pedas.  
Kyungsoo sangat menyukai pedas.

"Soo, ayo kita tidur~ Kita masih bisa mengerjakan tugas itu besok. Ini sudah pukul 11 Soo" ucap Jongin sambil sesekali menguap dari tempat tidurnya.  
"Aku belum mengantuk. Tidur saja duluan"  
Jongin mudah mengantuk.  
Kyungsoo insomnia.

"Jongin bangun! Ini sudah pukul 10!"  
"Sebentar lagi, Kyung~"  
Jongin pemalas, dia hobby bangun siang hari.  
Kyungsoo tak suka bangun siang.

"Kenapa kau pesan expresso? Lebih baik kau pesan greentea macchiato. Itu enak sekali Kyung, rasanya manis"  
"Aku tidak suka manis Jongin"  
Jongin suka manis.  
Kyungsoo tidak suka manis.

"Kyung ayo kita bermain ke game centre!"  
"Aku tak mau. Itu hanya mebuang-buang waktu"  
Jongin suka bermain.  
Bagi Kyungsoo bermain hanya buang-buang wkatu.

Jongin suka menonton.  
Kyungsoo suka membaca.

Jongin suka udara dingin.  
Bagi Kyungsoo, dingin itu pembunuh.

Jongin suka suasana ramai.  
Kyungsoo tidak suka keramaian.

Jongin pandai menari.  
Kyungsoo tak suka menari, dia lebih pandai bermain music.

Jongin tampan.  
Bagi Kyungsoo, tak ada yang special dari dirinya.

* * *

"Kalian akan segera menikah. Kami sudah memutuskan tanggalnya" ucap Ibu Jongin. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget. Sedangkan Jongin terlihat biasa saja.

"Me-menikah?" ucap Kyungsoo terbata.

"Ya. Memangnya ada yang salah? Lagipula kalian sudah cukup umur" Tanya Ibu Jongin.

"Ani. Hanya saja…" Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja?" Ibu Kyungsoopun buka bicara.

"Apa kau memiliki lelaki pujaan hatimu Kyungie?" Tanya Ibu Jongin.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah menanggapi namja-namja yang mengajaknya berkencan Bu" seru Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang salah Kyungsoo-ah?" ucap Ibunya.

"Em.. Eh.." Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Setahuku kalian saling mencintai" ucap Krystal, noona Jongin yang entah datang darimana.

" _Aku memang mencintai Jongin.. Tapi.."_

"Baiklah Bu, kami setuju" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya.

* * *

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikah pada tanggal 13 Januari. Tanggal yang berada diantara tanggal ulangtahun mereka. Tak ada yang berubah setelah mereka menikah. Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Bagi orang-orang rumah tangga mereka akan berjalan sangat harmonis karena perbedaan yang ada diantara mereka membuat mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Mereka sangat manis. Semua orang percaya mereka takkan terpisahkan.

Pada akhir tahun pertama, Kyungsoo hamil anak pertama mereka.  
"Soo apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin panik saat melihat Kyungsoo yang muntah-muntah dan tidak mau makan hingga sore hari karena dia merasa mual. Jonginpun segera menghubungi ibunya dan memberitahunya soal Kyungsoo. Ibunyapun datang dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya.

"Bu, Kyungsoo sakit. Kenapa Ibu malah terlihat senang?"

Setelah memeriksa Kyungsoo dan memberi Kyungsoo obat, Ibu Jongin semakin tersenyum senang.

"Dasar pasangan baru!" cibir ibunya. Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Dia hamil Jongin!" seru ibunya senang.

* * *

Pada bulan September tahun kedua Kyungsoo melahirkan putra pertama mereka yang bernama Kim Jongsoo. Jongsoo sangat tampan seperti Jongin, hanya saja dia memiliki mata yang bulat seperti Kyungsoo.

Diakhir tahun kedua Jongin ditugaskan bekerja di Jepang selama satu tahun. Kyungsoo tidak ingin ikut ke Jepang. Akhirnya dia tinggal berdua bersama Jongsoo dirumahnya. Setelah setahun Jongin pun pulang dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyangka dia datang bersama seorang yeoja.

"Kyung, ini Sehun, kau masih ingat kan?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia ingat jelas siapa yeoja bernama Sehun itu. Oh Sehun, teman sekelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat SMA yang begitu tergila-gila dengan Jongin. Dia ingat betul saat Sehun mencium Jongin pada pesta kelulusan mereka karena Sehun akan pindah ke Jepang.

"Hallo Kyungsoo. Lama tidak bertemu" ucap yeoja bernama Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Bagi Kyungsoo, senyuman itu tidak enak untuk dilihat. Dan dia bertanya dalam hati, _'sejak kapan seorang Oh Sehun menjadi sebaik ini? Tersenyum dan mengajaknya berjabat tangan?'_. Setelah 3menit berlalu Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming.

"Soo" tegur Jongin melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"A-ah ya. Silahkan masuk Sehun" Kyungsoopun mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa membalas uluran tangan Sehun.

* * *

Empat bulan berlalu. Sehun yang telah menetap kembali di Korea semakin sering berkunjung ke rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman. Dia tak pernah memberi akses pada Sehun untuk menyentuh anaknya, Jongsoo.

"Jongin" panggil Kyungsoo menginterupsi Jongin yang sedang asyik bermain playstation bersama Sehun.

"Hm" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Jongin untuk menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Krystal bersama Jongsoo" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah" jawab Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Selalu saja seperti ini.

.

Ting Tong.

Kyungsoo segera membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Dia menghela nafasnya melihat Jongin dengan keadaan berantakan.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memapah Jongin ke kamar mereka. Jongin tak menjawab dan menutup matanya.

.

"Aku tak suka kau pulang malam dengan keadaan berantakan Jongin. Kau tahu kan? Aku tak suka bau alcohol. Aku tak suka kau minum" ucap Kyungsoo saat mereka sedang sarapan pagi.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku menyukainya?" ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

"Ibu, bukankah itu ayah?" ucap Jongsoo dengan nada cadel khas anak kecil. Kyungsoo melihat arah tangan Jongsoo. Disana, Jongin memeluk Sehun dan mengelus kepalanya. Yang Kyungsoo takutkan pun terjadi. Jongin yang terpengaruh dengan Sehun. Dari awal Kyungsoo tahu apa yang Sehun inginkan.

Jongin adalah sosok pria yang sangat sempurna dan terbuka pada siapa saja. Sedangkan dia hanya wanita biasa dan tertutup yang tidak pantas disandingkan dengan pria seperti Jongin.

"Bukan sayang. Itu bukan ayah" ucap Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan Jongsoo bahwa itu bukanlah ayahnya.

"Itu ayah ibu!" Jongsoo berkeras bahwa itu adalah sang ayah tapi Kyungsoo terus saja menggeleng.

"AYAH!" tanpa diduga Jongsoo berteriak memanggil ayahnya. Kyungsoo segera menggendong Jongsoo dan membawanya pergi.

.

"Darimana saja kau nyonya Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dirumah dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Mana Jongsoo?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Apa pedulimu?" Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kamar tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Aku suamimu. Aku pantas menanyakannya"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Apa kau akan melarangku? Bagaimana jika aku menyukainya?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyung?"

"Kau keterlaluan Jongin"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah tak kuat dengan perilakumu bersama yeoja bernama Sehun itu"

"Kami hanya melakukan kesenangan kami. Aku tak mungkin kan mengajakmu bermain , karena kau tidak menyukai itu. Aku tak mau mengajakmu menonton karena kau tak suka itu. Aku tak mau.."

"Cukup Jongin! Aku lelah! Aku memang berbeda dengan Sehun! Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain atau menonton. Tapi setidaknya hargailah aku Jongin! Hargai aku walau kita tidak memiliki hal yang disukai bersama! Aku istrimu! Jika kau mau maka ceraikan saja aku!" Kyungsoo berteriak, air mata sudah tak kuasa dia bendung.

TES.

Darah mengalir deras dari hidung Kyungsoo.

"Kyung kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin panik dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang hendak menyentuhnya. Dia segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan Jongin lalu menguncinya.

* * *

Ini sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian itu dan Kyungsoo tak kunjung pulang kerumahnya dan Jongin. Jongin tak tahu kemana perginya Kyungsoo. Dia sudah menanyakan pada Krystal, Baekhyun, ibunya, dan Ibu Kyungsoo tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi Jongin yakin salah satu dari mereka tahu perihal itu dan menyembunyikannya. Kyungsoo pasti menyuruhnya tutup mulut.

.

"Bukankah itu Kyungsoo?" Sehun menyipitkan matanya melihat Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Dia segera turun dari mobilnya dan membuntuti Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia sedang mengandung anak kedua Jongin? Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini!"

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai berbelanja dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun sudah pulang sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo sedang berjalan keluar menembus kerumunan orang.

"A-aw! Ya!" Kyungsoo meringis dan memegang perutnya. Dia merasa benda tajam baru saja menusuknya. Darah merembes keluar dari bajunya. Dia terus saja meringis dan berjalan hingga dia sampai di perempatan. Dia sedang mencari taxi yang kosong. Diseberang sana dia melihat Jongin dan Sehun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia melihat Sehun berjalan berniat untuk menyebrang dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dari seberang sana tapi Kyungsoo tidak membalas senyuman itu.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Minggir bodoh!" Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Kyungsoo berlari dan mendorong Sehun.

BRAK!

Mobil itupun menabrak Kyungsoo lalu menabrak tiang lampu merah.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah bersimbah darah.

* * *

Krystal datang bersama Jongsoo. Jongin, beserta kedua orangtuanya dan Ibu Kyungsoo sedang duduk diruang tunggu dengan gelisah. Jongsoo segera duduk dipangkuan Jongin.

"Ayah, apa ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongsoo pada Jongin memecah keheningan disana.

"Iya sayang. Ibu baik-baik saja. Dia sedang diobati" jawab Jongin lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku? Apa dia baik-baik saja ayah?" semua orang disana menatap Jongsoo terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan adik sayang?" tanya Jongin.

"Ibu bilang Jongsoo mempunyai adik diperutnya" jawab Jongsoo. Dia memandang kedua orangtuanya dan Ibu Kyungsoo tapi mereka hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Apa kau tahu soal ini Krystal?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak Jongin. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali" jawab Krystal.

"Ayah~ Adik Jongsoo tidak apa-apa kan?" Jongsoo merengek karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh sang ayah. Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, pintu operasi terbuka dan sang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja dok?" Tanya semua yang ada disitu.

"Sepertinya sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan dia mendapat luka tikaman dibagian perut sebelah kanan. Sekarang keadaannya baik-baik saja hanya dia belum sadar. Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan janin yang ada di kandungannya" ucap sang dokter.

"Berapa usia kandungannya dokter?" tanya Jongin.

"3bulan tuan Kim. Apa anda tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Dia tak pernah memberitahuku soal ini dok"

"Sebaiknya luangkan waktu anda lebih banyak untuk nyonya Kim tuan. Saya permisi" ucap sang dokter lalu berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya Jongin dan yang lainnye mnegucapkan terimakasih.

"Kemana saja kau Jongin? Kau suaminya" ucap ibu Jongin sarkastis.

* * *

Sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak kejadian itu, Kyungsoo sudah sadar sejak minggu lalu hanya saja dia belum diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Dia benar-benar terpuruk karena harus kehilangan calon anak keduanya. Sejak kejadian itu juga, Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Entah dia merasa bersalah atau merasa senang karena keadannya menjadi sangat buruk. Semuanya sudah tahu tentang apa yang terjadi diantara Jongin dan Sehun. Ibu Jongin benar-benar marah pada Jongin. Sekarang segalanya bergantung pada Kyungsoo. Mereka akan menghargai semua keputusan yang akan Kyungsoo buat nantinya.

Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke rumah sejak 6bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja dia tak pulang ke rumahnya dan Jongin tetapi dia pulang ke apartment miliknya. Dia hanya masih ingin menenangkan pikirannya pasca kejadian itu. Jongsoo dia bawa untuk tinggal bersamanya. Sesekali dia mengajak Jongsoo untuk bertemu dan bermain dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo masih memikirkan tentang bagaimana kelanjutan rumah tangganya bersama Jongin. Dia adalah orang yang berfikir panjang. Dia tak seperti Jongin yang selalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan.

Sore ini, Kyungsoo membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Jongin di taman kota. Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang.

"Hai Kyung. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Jongin datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ah tak apa. Aku juga baru saja datang" jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Mana Jongsoo?" tanya Jongin karena tak biasanya Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya tanpa membawa buah hati mereka.

"Aku menitipkannya pada ibumu. Hari ini aku ingin hanya berdua denganmu"

"Eh?" Jongin heran dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. It's like a dream baginya. Kyungsoo ingin berdua dengannya? Setelah berbulan-bulan mereka tak tinggal bersama? Tidakkah itu merupakan keajaiban?

"Jongin"

"Hm" gumam Jongin.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terus saja menunduk.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyesal akan semuanya Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal itu padamu hanya karena Sehun mempunyai banyak kesamaan denganku. Aku menyesal atas segalanya. Dan aku benar-benar sangat menyesal karena harus kehilangan anak kedua kita yang tak aku ketahui sama sekali hanya karena kebaikanmu menyelamatkan Sehun. Bahkan aku tak punya keberanian untuk berlari dan menyelamatkannya. Haha" Jongin tertawa hambar.

"Ya Jongin. Tak apa. Dengan kau menyesalinya aku sudah merasa senang. Tak usah lagi memikirkan hal buruk yang sudah terjadi. Siapa tahu ada hal lebih buruk yang akan terjadi" Jongin mengangguk.

"Oh ya Kyung, apa kau ingat wajah orang yang menikammu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak Jong. Bahkan aku tak melihatnya sama sekali. Perutku sangat sakit. Aku hanya berusaha berjalan keluar mencari taxi di persimpangan itu" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya.

"Maafkan aku Kyung" Jongin menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang tak apa Jongin"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keputusanmu tentang rumah tangga kita Kyung?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo diam.

"Jawab aku Kyung. Aku harap kau tidak akan mengakhirinya. Aku janji aku akan memberbaiki segalanya Kyung. Beri aku kesempatan"

Kyungsoo masih diam. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo menangis karena Jongin mendengar isakannya. Diapun menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan menaruh dagunya diatas kepala Kyungsoo. Sepuluh menit berlalu Kyungsoo pun buka suara.

"Jong"

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri semuanya" ucap Kyungsoo tenang.

"Apa maksudmu Kyung?"

"Aku ingin kita berpisah" Jongin kaget bukan main mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Dia menjauhkan badannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Tapi yang dipandang hanya terus menunduk. Jongin menyadarinya. Kyungsoo tak pernah bicara sambil menunduk. Pasti ada yang disembunyikannya.

"Tatap aku Kyung. Mengapa kau terus menunduk?" ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tatap aku Kyung" Kyungsoo tetap menggeleng.

"Kyung" Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun Kyung! Kau kenapa!? Ya tuhan!" Jongin berteriak panik melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung Kyungsoo. Bahkan darah itu sudah menetes hingga mengenai dress yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, aku sudah tak kuat"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi padanya Kris? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tolong jelaskan semuanya padaku!" ucap Jongin pada dokter bernama Kris yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo ikut ke ruanganku Jongin" Jonginpun segera mengikuti dokter tampan itu.

"Begini Jongin, keadaan Kyungsoo semakin melemah" ucap Kris pada Jongin saat mereka sudah sampai di ruangan Kris.

"Melemah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

"Kanker yang ada dalam tubuhnya sudah menyebar kemana-mana"

"Ka-kanker?" Jongin mengucapkan kata itu dengan terbata-bata. Oh ayolah Kris ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda.

"Apa dia tak memberitahumu Jongin? Dia mengidap kanker darah Jongin"

* * *

Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan Kyungsoo. Dia masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Kris tadi. Dia duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih belum sadar. Keadaannya lebih baik dari satu jam yang lalu, hanya saja wajah Kyungsoo masih terlihat pucat.

" _Hidupnya tak lama lagi Jongin"_ ucapan Kris masih terngiang di telinganya.

" _Apa tak ada yang bisa dilakukan? Bagaimana dengan operasi?"_

" _Tak bisa sudah terlambat. Dari awal aku sudah menawarkannya untuk melakukan operasi dan kemo. Tapi dia menolaknya. Dia tak mau melakukan itu semua"_

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan Kris?"_

" _Berdoalah pada tuhan. Minta padanya supaya engkau diberikan yang terbaik"_

Jongin bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia terus memohon agar tuhan memanjangkan umur Kyungsoo. Jongin mengusak kepala Kyungsoo. Beberapa helai rambut Kyungsoo rontok karena hal itu. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa rambut Kyungsoo menjadi sangat tipis dari satu setengah tahun lalu. Kyungsoo juga menjadi sangat kurus. Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya? Kyungsoo yang merasa terusik karena tangan Jongin pun terbangun.

"Ah maaf aku membangunkanmu sayang" ucap Jongin seraya menjauhkan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau memintaku bertemu, kita mengobrol, kau menangis, kau mimisan parah, kau pingsan, aku membawamu kesini, aku mengetahui semuanya" ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo membuang mukanya, dia menghindari tatapan Jongin yang terus menatapnya.

"Kris sudah memberitahuku semuanya. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sejak awal?" Jongin berucap lirih. Dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat pintar menyembunyikan segalanya. Dan aku sangat bodoh karena tak menyadarinya" Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Kenapa Kyung? Kenapa?"

"Kau sehat, aku sakit. Aku tak berani mengatakannya padamu Jongin. Dari semua perbedaan diantara kita. Ini adalah hal yang kutakuti. Kau begitu sempurna Jongin. Aku takut akan penyakitku ini. Aku takut jika aku mengatakannya kau akan meninggalkanku. Lalu Sehun datang dan merubah sikapmu padaku. Ketakutanku semakin menjadi karena kesamaan diantara kalian berdua. Aku tak sungguh-sungguh menyuruhmu menceraikanku karena aku tak tahu aku sanggup atau tidak. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Maafkan aku Kyung. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku"

* * *

Malam harinya semua datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Ibu Kyungsoo dan Ibu Jongin menangis hebat. Ayah Kyungsoo yang tak pernah menangis pun meneteskan air mata mengetahui bahwa putri bungsunya mempunyai hal mengerikan yang selalu ia simpan sendiri. Krystal hanya diam membeku mendengarkan semua itu. Dia tak percaya ini semua terjadi pada adik iparnya. Mereka bergantian masuk kedalam untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo dan mengobrol bersamanya. Ibu Kyungsoo dan Ibu Jongin mendapat giliran pertama. Lalu disusul Ayah Jongin dan Ayah Kyungsoo. Lalu Krystal dan kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo. Dan terakhir Jongin dan sang buah hati, Jongsoo.

"Hallo Ibu" Jongsoo segera berlari kearah Kyungsoo. Jongin segera menggendongnya untuk duduk diranjang bersama sang Ibu.

"Hallo sayang" Kyungsoo mengelus sayang rambut Jongsoo.

"Ibu kenapa? Apa Ibu sakit?" tanya Jongsoo.

"Tidak sayang. Ibu sudah baik-baik saja sekarang"

"Ayah dilupakan" cibir Jongin kesal. Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo tertawa.

"Tidak ayah, ayah tidak dilupakan kok" seru Kyungsoo, dia mengelus kepala Jongin. Jongin tersenyum.

"Jongsoo ini sudah malam, Jongsoo harus tidur. Bibi Krystal akan menemani Jongsoo pulang" ucap Jongin.

"Lalu ayah bagaimana?" tanya Jongsoo.

"Ayah akan tidur disini menemani ibu"

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ikut ayah tidur disini menemani Ibu"

"Ayo Jongsoo. Bibi Krystal sudah menunggumu. Besok dia akan membuatkan pancake untukmu" bujuk Jongin.

"Biarkan dia tidur disini malam ini bersama kita Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo sudah buka suara agar Jongsoo tidur disini maka Jonginpun tutup mulut.

"Ayah sini naik keatas ranjang! Kita tidur bertiga!" ucap Kyungsoo. Jonginpun naik keatas ranjang dan berbaring disebelah Jongsoo.

"Ayah, Ibu, kalau nanti aku sudah besar aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Jadi kalau ibu dan ayah sakit aku akan mengobatinya" ucap Jongsoo.

"Kalau Jongsoo ingin menjadi dokter, Jongsoo harus pintar dan selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus disekolah" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Ibu. Jongsoo janji akan menjadi anak pintar" seru Jongsoo semangat.

"Jongsoo tak boleh lupa berdoa pada tuhan juga" timpal Jongin.

"Jongsoo tidak pernah lupa berdoa ayah" seru Kyungsoo. Jongsoo mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang ibu. Jongin mengusak rambut sang anak sayang.

"Ibu mencintai Jongsoo. Jangan menjadi anak nakal ya sayang. Kau harus menurut pada orang yang lebih tua darimu. Jika Jongsoo nakal, Ibu akan menangis nanti"

"Aku juga cinta Ibu! Aku tidak akan nakal, aku tidak mau membuat ibu menangis" Jongsoo memeluk erat sang ibu.

"Apa Ibu tak mencintai ayah?" Jongin terkekeh setelah menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja ibu mencintai ayah. Ayah harus bersikap baik pada Jongsoo. Kalau ayah macam-macam dengan Jongsoo, Ibu akan membenci ayah" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Jongin gemas.

"Tentu saja ayah tidak akan melakukan itu ibu. Ayah kan mencintai kalian"

"Ayah, walaupun ibu mencintai ayah, ibu tetap lebih mencintai aku. Benarkan bu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ibu~" Jongin merengek layaknya anak kecil membuat Jongsoo tertawa.

"Ayo tidur! Ini sudah malam!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ayah, ibu peluk aku" Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun memeluk Jongsoo penuh kasih sayang. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia sekarang. Mereka berpelukan layaknya mereka takkan terpisahkan.

* * *

"Ibu!" pekikan Jongsoo membuat Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Jongsoo?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Ibu! Ibu bangun!" Jongsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Ibunya.

"Ada apa Jongsoo?" ulang Jongin.

"Ayah cepat bangun! Hidung ibu mengeluarkan darah! Aku sudah membangunkan ibu dari tadi, tapi ibu tak kunjung bangun" ucap Jongsoo sambil menangis.

DEG!

Mendengar ucapan Jongsoo, Jongin segera bangun dan melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Benar saja. Kyungsoo sangat pucat dan terlihat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Jongin memegang darah yang keluar dari hidung Kyungsoo, darah itu sudah mengering. Dia memegang tubuh Kyungsoo yang pucat.

Dingin.

"Kyung bangun Kyung! Kyungsoo! Hey! Nyonya Kim sadarlah! Bangun Kyung! Jangan bercanda Kyung!" Jongin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo tapi tak ada respon sama sekali. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipi Jongin.

"Ayah, ibu kenapa? Kenapa ibu tak bangun-bangun?" tanya Jongsoo.

"Ibu pergi, ibu sudah pergi dipanggil tuhan ke surga sayang" jawab Jongin.

"Kau keluarlah dan bilang pada bibi, nenek, dan kakek bahwa ibu sudah pergi" Jongsoo keluar dan melakukan apa yang Jongin suruh. Tak lama orangtua Kyungsoo, orangtua Jongin, Krystal, dan kakak laki-laki Kyungsoo serta Jongsoo masuk kedalam. Isak tangis memenuhi ruangan dimana Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

* * *

Pemakaman Kyungsoo dihadiri banyak orang. Semua yang datang menangisi kepergian Kyungsoo. Mereka tak pernah menyangka Kyungsoo pergi secepat ini. Jongsoo bilang, tuhan sangat sayang pada ibunya hingga tuhan membawanya pergi ke surga. Bagi Jongin, ini adalah hal terburuk yang terjadi dari hal yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi apa daya, mereka semua tak bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Pada akhirnya, perbedaan itu membuat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin, Jongsoo dan yang lainnya. Tapi Jongin tak berubah, dia akan tetap selalu mencintai Kyungsoo walaupun mereka tinggal di tempat yang berbeda. Walau mereka sudah benar-benar jauh berbeda, itu tak membuat cinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo menjadi luntur. Ia malah semakin mencintai Kyungsoo dengan segala perbedaan yang ada diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

Muehehe akhirnya selesai juga. Ya ampun ini ff gaje banget. Absurd banget. Maaf deh ya authornya aja absurd haha. Jangan lupa review ya gaes~ Makasih yang udah review!^^


End file.
